


Hello stranger

by AdoringDeukae



Series: Stranger [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDeukae/pseuds/AdoringDeukae
Summary: A Suayeon AU where Siyeon meets her soulmate. Prequel to My stranger.“A stranger in a strange world, in a strange country, in a strange life. If you think about it from that perspective.Maybe a stranger isn’t so unfamiliar after all.”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Hello stranger

“Siyeon honey we’re going out to eat now! Are you ready?”

Siyeon sighed as she let her gaze wander over the city buildings. It was nothing like home, _at all_. In Seoul every building had a square shape, almost making the capital look like a city of shoe boxes. Siyeon chuckled at the thought of her hometown, but then again, what else do you expect from a densely populated city like Seoul.

Siyeon traced the winding streets of Paris with fascination upon her face. She had never seen anything like it. Sure she had read about the history of Europe in school but it was something else seeing the old historical structures up close. Her eyes followed the black curly railings of the balconies that broad their way around the creamy white buildings and admired how every household had decorated their piece of balcony with multiple flowers.

Siyeon closed her eyes as she felt a hot breeze gently kiss her face. The weather was different too she mentally noted before she was brought back to reality again by a voice coming from inside the hotell room.

“Siyeon?” Her mother peeked out of the door to the balcony and saw her daughter turn around to meet her eyes with her eyebrows lifted slightly.

“We’re ready to leave, are you coming?” She asked again, understanding that her daughter must’ve been in her own thoughts. Siyeon nodded and didn’t waste a second more out on the balcony and quickly slipped back inside the hotell room. She would finally get to explore the capital of France since arriving only two hours ago.

“Mom?” She asked her mother while walking on the cobblestone street beside her family. “Is it true that this is the city of love?”

Her mother chuckled as she walked with her arm intertwined with her father’s. She felt a teasing nudge on her arm, breaking her dreamy state.

“That’s just a cheesy tall tail Siyeon. Or did you hope to find someone here?” Her younger sister teased and wiggled her eyebrows. Siyeon rolled her eyes in annoyance, she grabbed her sister’s arm and was about to give it a slap when both of the girls heard their father laugh heartedly.

“Girls. You choose what you believe and what you believe can sometimes be an encouragement.” He said and looked out over the street with the same admiration as Siyeon had earlier.

“Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you. If you believe something in your head, it can result in getting true in real life too. Like when you feel down and you think happy thoughts, it makes you automatically happier. Right?” The girls nodded while listening closely to their father.

“And if you take a look at our surroundings girls.” He mentioned as they entered a city square, both sisters gasped as their eyes went to the open space. It was filled with people even though the darkness was falling subtly over the city and the cold was starting to creep up their clothes. The streetlights where alight, giving off a calm amber light that was reflecting on the ground. In the center of the square you could see a fountain with big greek statues posing in the middle of it. There was benches surrounding the structures with boxes of flowers spread out over the ground. It was beautiful. Their father chuckled lightly at his girl’s reactions. “Not a bad city of falling in love in, don’t you think?” He asked and leaned down to kiss their mother lovingly. Siyeon mindlessly nodded, agreeing with her father. She wondered what it would be like falling in love in such a beautiful city.

As they where sitting by their table in the restaurant waiting for their food Siyeon’s sister nudged her arm again to get her attention. Siyeon hummed as she looked up at her sister.

“Do you believe what dad told us?” She asked, obviously just wanting to argue because Siyeon knew her younger sister very well and let’s just say she is _not_ a hopeless romantic like her. Her sister already knew what she was going to answer, she was just being a pain in the ass like usual.

“Why do you bother asking? I certainly know you didn’t.” Siyeon answered shortly, really not in the mood to fight with her sister right now. She heard her sister scoff and watched as she sat back in her chair. Truth was that she did believe her father, the city was beaming of romance, everything was beautiful so why wouldn’t love be even more beautiful here.

A moment later the waitress came in with their food. Also not the slightest like home. Siyeon looked at her plate and felt her mouth water at the sight, she had ordered the typical French dish _boeuf bourguignon,_ mainly because she wanted to try a new type of food but also because beef is something she is familiar with so she knew she would like it. After a whole day of traveling she didn’t dare to risk eating something she would come to dislike.

The family dined and talked gleefully with each other - happy that they had decided on going on vacation this year since they never got away before.

Siyeon looked at her happy family and smiled. It was almost too good to be true. At home they didn’t do anything other than fight, she and her sister. So it was pleasing to finally be able to eat without having someone tease you all the time.

“Can you pass me the salt?” Siyeon asked her sister but saw her raise her eyebrows teasingly. Siyeon sighed, she knew it had been too good to be true...

“I can but I don’t want to.” She said and pursed her lips. Siyeon closed her eyes as her sister was being unbearable immature as always.

“Why are you like this?” Siyeon whispered under closed eyelids. She heard her sister scoff.

“What? You can just grab it yourself.” She said unbothered, knowing it would trig her sister.

“I just asked you a simple question but fine...” Siyeon breathed in deeply before standing and walking around to her sister’s side of the table. Just when she was about to reach for the salt her sister grabbed it and salted her food.

“Stop being so fucking annoying!” She exclaimed frustrated and heard her mother drop her fork harshly and shot her a glare.

“Language Lee Siyeon!” She scolded and looked at her in disbelief. Siyeon felt her blood boil. No matter how much her sister teased her it would always be her who got the scolding and for what? Defending herself?

She scoffed.

“She started it! Why do you never scold her?” She asked while looking at her mother with pleading eyes, she knew it was no use in even questioning it as the same saga replayed itself every time something like this happened. When her mother didn’t answer her she huffed in disbelief.

“Whatever...” she mumbled and went back to her seat to grab her jacket. She couldn’t stand to be in their presence right now, she needed air.

She shot her father an apologetic look before turning around to walk out of the restaurant.

\---

She closed her eyes as she had seated herself on one of the many benches in front of the big fountain. She tapped her feet on the ground while desperately trying to calm down, she had hoped that this vacation would bring them closer, that they could for once have a good time without arguments... but it was just like home.

She had learned how to do breathing exercises from her therapist and they really came to good use in situations like this. It helped sooth her a little and she felt a calm sense of relaxation in her body as she let the air enter her nose thrills and exit her mouth slowly. The gushing water was oddly calming too she must admit and the floral scent in the air made her unconsciously breath in even deeper than usual. She took one last breath before opening her eyes only to see that she wasn’t alone on the bench anymore.

She jumped by surprise when she saw a girl sitting beside her on the very far end of the bench and she must’ve equally scared her because she stirred at her reaction.

“God I’m sorry I saw that you where closing your eyes when I approached but I never though- I didn’t intend on scaring you, I’m so sorry.” The girl panicked and Siyeon tried to recover from the sudden scare but her heart only beat faster.

Beside her on the bench sat the most gorgeous woman Siyeon had ever seen. She looked like someone from out of a fairy tail with her chocolate brown hair hanging lightly over her shoulders and dressed in a white floral dress that hung loosely over her body. Siyeon watched as the girl’s eyes widened slightly.

“I didn’t chock you right? Oh god I totally did!” She exclaimed as she shuffled a little closer to where Siyeon was sitting to get a closer look. She waved carefully over her eyes and Siyeon blinked, coming back to reality again. She forcefully diverted her eyes from the girl and towards anything else on the square. She knew that she had been staring but... who could blame her. It’s not everyday a gorgeous woman sits beside you and gives you a heart attack. 

“No it’s okay, I was just startled, I didn’t hear you coming...” She explained as she scratched her neck nervously. She heard the girl chuckle lightly and she looked back at her again, the corner of her mouth twitching a little as she let out a brief chuckle herself.

“Yeah I noticed that.” The girl smiled softly.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they looked at each other for a moment.

“Why where you closing your eyes anyways?” The girl asked curiously and Siyeon’s smile fainted a little as she sighed.

“Nothing I should bother you with... family stuff.” She reasoned and the girl nodded her head in thought. Siyeon’s eyes unconsciously went down to trace the girl’s features. From the bridge of her nose to her pink cheeks, her mouth and up to her her captivating eyes _._ She couldn’t help but wonder if it was even possible for someone to be this perfect.

She only stopped staring when she saw the girl blush slightly and stroke a strain of hair from out of her face. Siyeon shook her head and chuckled to herself, she looked down - embarrassed that the girl had caught her, _again_. They just met and she certainly didn’t want her to think she was weird.

“I’m sorry I- I zone out a lot today... I just arrived here this evening actually.” She covered and saw the girl smile brightly again.

“Oh that’s understandable, you must be really tired then. I came four days ago with my mother, we’re on a mother daughter vacation you can say.” She chuckled and Siyeon’s mouth unconsciously formed a warm smile. She really liked the sound of the girl’s laugh.

“I’m here with my family too. Even though we are kind of fighting right now...” and suddenly Siyeon told the stranger everything about what just happened inside the restaurant. Like they haven’t just met a few minutes ago but known each other for a whole lifetime.

Something about the girl’s warm presence soothed Siyeon. Made her feel comfortable enough to confide in her even though she didn’t know her. Even though she was just a stranger.

A stranger in a strange world, in a strange country, in a strange life.

If you think about it from that perspective. Maybe a stranger isn’t so unfamiliar after all.

“Wow...” the girl said while inhaling deeply. “I wouldn’t know about the sister problem, I’m an only child... but I understand you as a human being... You really don’t deserve that treatment...” She smiled weakly and suddenly Siyeon felt a warm hand over hers on the bench.

“Please don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s not worth it. If you ask me... you are the more mature one honestly. If your mother only scolds you then you are the only one learning, your sister will never learn from it and sadly that might become a problem in the future... I bet she’ll learn too though... you’ll just have to endure it.” The stranger said while looking deeply into Siyeon’s eyes. Like she wanted her to know that she _cared._ Siyeon blinked and swallowed down the emotions that had built up inside of her as the girl had spoken so wisely about her problem. Not even her therapist had given her a speech this encouraging. She had just told her how to handle _her_ emotions in the happening.

“You have known me for what, fifteen minutes? For so long I’ve been tangled up in knots because of this and in less than a minute you managed to straighten me out.” Siyeon said in disbelief as she watched the girl form a smile. Siyeon felt warm in her chest.

“I’m happy I could help.” She scrunched her nose cutely and the corner of Siyeon’s mouth lifted slightly. She couldn’t believe that she had talked to a stranger about this, she didn’t even talk with her best friends about this sort of stuff but something about the girl’s aura attracted the deepest parts in her, the parts she had no control over. She _wanted_ to reveal herself to her.

A silence fell over them for a brief moment.

“A mother and daughter trip you said?” Siyeon asked, afraid that the girl would leave if they stopped talking for too long. Somehow she wanted to keep talking to the friendly girl.

“Yeah, a lot has been going on and we really needed it.” She said while biting her lip in thought. Siyeon watched as her smile dropped, but just slightly.

“I guess I could tell you now because you confided in me but I don’t want you to pity me...” she flicked a strain of hair out of her face and Siyeon, as the girl had done before, placed her hand over the smaller woman’s one. Siyeon watched as the girl smiled softly at the sight of their hands.

“It’s funny how I just met you but I feel like I can tell you anything...” the girl admitted and locked eyes with Siyeon.

“I feel the same way...” She said and looked between the girl’s eyes. She really felt like she could talk with the girl about anything, even though they just met, she didn’t know why. She had never felt such a connection with a stranger before.

Maybe it was the effects from the romantic atmosphere or the girl’s beaming friendliness or maybe just because she was a stranger in a strange world? She didn’t know but she knew that she wanted to sit on this bench and talk to the girl for the rest of her life.

“I-“ the girl started and looked down to her lap. It looked like she tried not to cry. It was the first time Siyeon saw the girl without a smile gracing her lips. Siyeon felt her own expression drop as she felt her stomach twist.

“My grandmother died not long ago... we expected it, she was long gone already from her illness but it just feels so weird that she is not among us anymore...” the girl said confidentially and looked at Siyeon to see her reaction and sighed when the girl wore a sad frown on her face.

“I told you not to pity me...”

Siyeon scoffed at that. How was she not supposed to feel bad for her?

“Well I do... it must be really hard, even though you expected it. She was still alive and now she’s not. That’s harsh...” Siyeon said and watched as the girl closed her eyes, making two tears simultaneously run down her cheeks. Siyeon just wanted to reach out and gently wipe them away but that would be weird... right?

She figured what they where doing, confiding in each other like this, was already weird. She shuffled closer to the girl but suddenly she became nervous for some reason. Her heart began to beat faster as the girl looked up - surprised at how close she was now.

“I’m sorry.” Siyeon apologized and gently shuffled back, but just slightly because the stranger’s hand stopped her from moving away too far.

“No it’s okay...” she said with an assuring smile. “We’ve already shared parts of our lives that has effected us deeply... there’s nothing more intimate than that...” the stranger said and gave her hand a squeeze over the cold surface of the bench. Siyeon swallowed down thickly.

“I guess you are right. I’m happy we did though...” she said mindlessly. She really didn’t want the conversation to die but as she was sitting this close to the girl she was suddenly at a loss of words and she really didn’t want to bring up her dead grandmother again or repeat herself so they just sat there, in silence.  
  


“Me too.” The girl answered with a warm smile. Siyeon bit her lip softly as her eyes roamed her face again, she couldn’t help it, the girl had the most captivating features. She had never been this attracted to anyone before and certainly not to a stranger. Not only her appearance was attractive but her mind too. The way the girl had spoken to her, like she cared even though they didn’t know each other interpreted that she had a genuine kind heart. Something that is very rare in this world. She watched as the girl shifted slightly and Siyeon cleared her throat and looked away.

She thought that she had made the girl feel uneasy but was surprised when she took a firmer hold of her hand. Siyeon looked up to meet her eyes.

“Do you have time?” She asked and Siyeon frowned at the unexpected question.

“Well that depends, do you think time exist?” She asked back and saw the girl scoff with a smile. She hadn’t expected that either.

“No. Time is just something the human being came up with just so we could have something to look forward too.” She said and looked deep into her eyes. Siyeon’s lips parted slightly. The girl smiled at her.

“We exist, grow and then we’re gone. Time has nothing to do with that, time is just the measurement we’re using.” The girl explained further and Siyeon felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Wow... you are a deep thinker I notice.” Siyeon told her while looking into her eyes again. She wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she always have a deep understanding about everything? She must say. She was the most familiar but yet strangest stranger she had ever met.

“Yeah, I’ve always been I’m sorry for just rambling... what I actually meant by asking if you have time was if you want to come with me?” She scratched her neck while tugging gently on her lower lip. Siyeon blinked.

“Yes, I would like that.” She answered, a little surprised over how the words had fallen so effortlessly out of her mouth. She didn’t even give it a second thought. She already trusted the girl. The girl smiled widely and pulled at her hand slightly.

“Follow me.” She said with a smile, pulling Siyeon with her. Through the crowds on the square and into a cramp alley. The alley was lightened up by the amber streetlights and a musician where playing a violin, the round tunes made her heart leap in her chest. It was indeed romantic. She felt the warmth of the girl’s hand in hers and smiled.

She dared to close her eyes, taking in the enchanting melody of the violin. She only opened her eyes again when she gently clashed into the girl’s back as she had stopped, right in front of the musician. She smiled warmly and put a coin in the man’s hat that was placed before his feet. He thanked her with a wide grin and a nod of the head. Siyeon felt her heart flutter at the sight and felt the girl pull lightly at her hand again and they kept walking through the winding cobblestone street.

“You’re still with me stranger?” The girl asked and turned around to look at Siyeon with the same warm smile that she had already grown found of. She just nodded. Her tongue stuck in the back of her throat as the girl was light up by the illuminating streetlights, making her look even more beautiful with amber coloring her features. The girl bit her lower lip softly.

“Good, we’re almost there.”

  
Siyeon gasped as they reached their destination. As they exited the warm alley she saw the big structure spread up in front of her. Almost touching the foreign sky.

“The Eiffel-tower?” She asked in disbelief as her eyes roamed the piece of art. She scoffed lowly for herself as she observed the well mentioned structure, it was bigger than you think, the pictures was nothing against seeing it in real life. She was too busy taking in the view that she missed a pair of eyes looking at her like she was the art piece.

“You want to climb it?” She asked and Siyeon felt her stomach twist.

“You are kidding, right? We can’t climb that, it’s even illegal I think.” She reasoned but heard the girl laugh loudly while throwing her head back. Siyeon felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach.

“I meant climb as in take the elevator dummy, who do you take me for?” She laughed and Siyeon relaxed a little. Well, how would she know, they just met.

  
While in the elevator the anxiety started to twist and turn in Siyeon’s stomach. As they only went up higher and higher she felt a rush of adrenaline.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked beside her. The elevator shook slightly as it went over a bump and Siyeon grabbed the wall harshly.

“No, I’m...” she started but felt too ashamed to tell her... she had followed her into the elevator so confidently thinking she could pretend but who was she kidding.

“I’m afraid of heights...” She let out and watched as the girl’s eyes widened in panic.

“Why didn’t you tell me before going into the elevator?!” She asked and watched as Siyeon’s cheeks turned red.

“I didn’t want to seem like a scaredy cat...” She answered truthfully and heard the girl sigh.

“Being afraid of heights is not the same thing as being a scaredy cat.” She reasoned and saw the girl look up with a weak smile.

“Well... There’s no going back now so...” she said and took a breath. The girl chuckled and shook her head before taking her hand. Siyeon mindlessly responded by squeezing it lightly. Liking how their hands fit each other’s so perfectly.

  
The elevator reached it’s destination and the doors opened with a creaky sound. Siyeon swallowed hard. The girl noticed and squeezed her hand firmly while caressing it with her thumb.

“It’s okay. I won’t let go if you don’t want to.” She assured and Siyeon felt her heart flutter again. She was so sure that the girl would hold her hand forever if she wanted to.

They walked out of the elevator and towards the edge slowly where they settled by the railing. Siyeon’s eyes widened as they landed on the small city under them.

“Wow...” she breathed out. Instantly forgetting about her fear.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked and Siyeon turned to look at her with a smile.

“More than okay.” She beamed happily as she bit her lip. “This is wonderful.” She said and diverted her eyes to roam the little lights spreading out over the capital. It didn’t look like a city from up here, just a sea of lights.

They stayed like that for a moment. Taking in the breathtaking view. It was like nothing she’d ever seen.

“How far do you think we can see from here?” Siyeon asked as her hair was picked up by the wind. She heard the girl hum beside her. Their eyes looking into the distance.

“The urban legend say that you can see all the way to the alps in the very far distance in fair weather...” she revealed as their eyes roamed the horizontal line. Eyes unconsciously looking for the broad mountain. But it was too dark, they couldn’t see anything other than the night sky kiss the earth, blurring out the horizon. 

“Hey stranger?” The girl suddenly asked and Siyeon looked at her, humming softly.

“Do you want to do something crazy?” She asked, looking a little nervous as her cheeks turned a tinted pink. Siyeon frowned slightly.

“What do you have in mind?” She asked and watched as the girl looked at her for a moment, like she was considering something. Siyeon could see her swallow hard before taking a step closer.

Siyeon felt her breath hitch in her throat. She could almost feel the warmth radiate from her body. She unconsciously leaned forward slightly at the welcoming warmth. This was indeed weird. They where strangers. They didn’t know each other but something inside of them felt connected already, as if they didn’t decide it on their own - but their unconsciousness had done it for them.

Siyeon felt the girl’s body lean against hers softly, testing the waters as the wind caressed their exposed faces. They looked at each other one last time before leaning in, their lips meeting softly.

They hummed against the kiss and Siyeon pulled the smaller girl closer by her waist, tilting her upper body backwards slightly as she hugged her tightly. The scene could be taken from a movie. Siyeon’s heart was beating madly in her chest as the girl’s lips danced on hers for the first time - yet they kissed like they had done it a million times before.

She felt a pair of hands cup her cheeks lovingly and she tightened her arms around her. Enjoying the tingles the girl caused in her stomach. Their souls had already connected - it was only a matter of time before they did physically too. It was as if the universe had wanted for this to happen.

Two strangers bound to meet.

They stayed like that in each other’s arms, time didn’t exist in their world anymore. If someone would ask for how long they had hugged each other close while gracing each other’s lips blissfully there would be no correct answer to that. It could’ve been a minute, a hour, _eternity_. They had no rush, knowing they mastered the measurement themselves. They had the power over time and in this case they had banned it, allowing them to devour each other in a world where only they existed.

  
\---

“Thank you for walking me back. I had a good time tonight.” Siyeon said as she looked at the girl that was standing in front of her on the square. Back to where they had met. The girl chuckled and squeezed her hands softly.

“Me too.” She said and bit her lower lip softly. They looked at each other again, seemingly not getting enough of each other’s eyes.

There really must be something in the air because Siyeon unconsciously leaned down to peck the girl on the lips. One last time. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips onto the brunette’s soft ones firmly. Just to remember the feeling. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She didn’t know why, she wasn’t sad but yet everything felt tragic.

As they broke apart they looked at each other for a brief moment. Neither wanting to leave. But unfortunately they where back in a world where time always came knocking on the door and they knew that this world couldn’t live without it. They both knew they had to say goodbye.

It was always meant to end like this. They both knew it from the very first moment they locked eyes on the bench.

And just like that. They gave each other one last smile before turning away from each other, heading off in completely different directions. Siyeon had to go back to her family who where probably back at the hotell by now and the strang- 

Siyeon turned around quickly in the middle of the square to search for the girl again for she had so suddenly remembered that she didn’t get her name. She sighed when she didn’t see her. The square filled with strangers but not _her_ stranger. It was hard to swallow but Siyeon turned back around and exhaled shakily.

The girl would forever stay a stranger, and soon she would just turn into one of the many strangers Siyeon will meet on her way.

  
  


_**To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another Suayeon AU!~
> 
> I’m sorry about the twist but I just had to end it like that... It’s tragically beautiful. They clearly are soulmates and I hope that brings you a little closure at least. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow!~
> 
> Question: Do you want a sequel? Please tell me because I am thinking about it but I really don’t want to ruin the root of the story about them being strangers, that’s the whole point... convince me otherwise!! I already have an idea for one but it’s your call and your reading experience!!
> 
> 201117: I’ve decided on making a sequel, look forward to it!~~
> 
> 201125: Sequel is out! It’s called My stranger, I hope you like it!~


End file.
